Winx Club - Episode 324
|pe = The Wizard's Challenge |ne = Wizard's Anger}} Witches' Revelation is the twenty-fourth episode of the third season of Winx Club. Synopsis The Winx discover that Cloud Tower was only hidden by a magic barrier. After uncovering the school, they search for the Ancestral Witches. Bloom must learn the truth from them about her parents without letting the Trix stop her. Plot Bloom has a nightmare about Valtor. She questions her connection with Valtor in which she first believed that it was through the Dragon's Flame and thus want to verify Valtor's claim that he had absorbed her parents. As she shouts in her bed Flora is able to awaken her and calms her down. Their friends come to check up on them and Bloom suggests speaking to the Ancestral Witches, the mothers of Valtor. Their search in the library for a spell to invoke the deceased were of no success and so they turn to Faragonda. Faragonda has doubts of these witches answering a call from a fairy but nevertheless, she and the Winx try a seance. The end result: the witches did not respond but their magical essences are active and residing in Cloud Tower. To begin their investigation the Winx travel to Cloud Tower to find the crypt of the Ancestresses. Before doing so they have to find what really happen to Cloud Tower. After examining the area where Cloud Tower had stood, Tecna concluded that there might be an invisible Barrier around the school. The Winx use their Enchantix powers together with the Water Stars. For a few seconds, they saw Cloud Tower and Flora uses her fairy dust which in turn revealed the shape of the school. Since the barrier spell was too powerful, Flora's Fairy Dust was able to make small cracks in the barrier. The Winx (except Bloom) use their Fairy Dust to miniaturize themselves and to go through the barrier. Once inside the barrier they all together activated their Fairy Dust and the spell was gone. Meanwhile, Valtor grants the Trix Disenchantix powers so that they can defeat the Winx. However, this raises doubts in Icy as she began to realize Valtor has not voluntarily ventured out to defeat Bloom. When she considers this to be cowardly her sisters deny such statement. Valtor overhears this and starts to question her loyalty. As the Winx fly through the halls of Cloud Tower, heading towards its crypt, the Trix intercept their path. The Winx easily outdoes the Trix but Darcy causes the group to split as she uses her powers to startle Stella into a fleeing frenzy. As the group tries to search for Stella they are separated. Flora, Tecna and Musa stay to time-freeze the Trix. Icy was however, able to break this spell and freeze the three. Meanwhile, Aisha and Bloom split up to look for Stella. In the midst of the search, Bloom finds the crypt and the Ancestral Witches revealed that Valtor had lied to her and that her birth parents are out there somewhere impossible for her to reach them. After Bloom learns of this, she reunites with her friends and together deal with the Trix. They then return to school and inform Griffin that her school is back. The head witchtress expresses her gratitude. As for Bloom, now knowing the truth, she will not hold back when dealing with Valtor and also sets her course to find Oritel and Marion. Major Events *Valtor gives the Trix Disenchantix powers. *Bloom learns from the Ancestral Witches that her parents are alive, and Valtor lied to her. *The Winx break the spell on Cloud Tower. *Bloom no longer fears Valtor. Debuts *Trix's Disenchantix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Villains **Valtor **Trix ***Icy ***Darcy ***Stormy *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Alfea Students **Emma **Trista **Cornelia **Khadija **Ortensia **Silicya **Venus **Jade **Clarice **Alice **Ahisa **Vicky **Selene *Ancestral Witches **Belladonna **Liliss **Tharma *Royalty **Oritel (nightmare and flashback) **Marion (nightmare and flashback) *Cloud Tower Staff **Griffin Spells Used *''"Darkness, lies and treachery; show yourselves creatures of evil, malice and envy! Reach out to us from the depths of eternity!"'' - Used by Faragonda to begin the seance in order to contact the Ancestral Witches. *Ocean of Light - Used by Stella to temporary stun the Trix still. *North-South-East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest - Used by Stormy against Tecna. *Green Luxuriant Ivy - Used against Stormy's North-South-East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest spell. *Enchantix Power - Used by Musa, Tecna and Flora to freeze the Trix. *''"Power of the Wind, Power of Ice, Power of Darkness, amplify!"'' - Used by Valtor to give the Trix their Disenchantix. *Enchantix Power Maximum Control Water Stars Energy (Enchantix Power Maximum Burst Water Stars Energize! Nickelodeon) - Used by the Winx to amplify the Water Stars power. *Retrieval of Reality - Used to make Cloud Tower visible again. *Enchantix Final Attack Fairy Dust - Used against the Trix. Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Cinélume *Under the Sign of Winx *If You're a Winx Nickelodeon *Winx, You're Magic Now *Superheroes Scripts *4Kids *Cinélume *Nickelodeon Trivia *In the original version, Bloom's nightmare featured students talking and walking with different guys, who change to Valtor, the ancient witches, her adoptive parents, and her birth parents. *The Obsidian Dimension is first mentioned by the Ancestresses, though it they only provide limited details of it; describing it to be "outside of this realm, in a different dimension far, far away." *The Water Stars are used for the second time. Mistakes *There are times where Tecna's tights go missing. *Flora's highlights go missing on multiple occasions. *When Tecna turns her head to listen to Stella her hair switches positions. **In the same scene, Stella's hair is not in low pigtails. *Faragonda is missing her lips at one point. *When the Winx and Faragonda gather in a circle, Stella's dress is not completely drawn in. *When the Winx transform, the shot of Aisha assuming her finishing pose in her Enchantix transformation is stock footage from "Layla's Choice" because you can see that her eyes are still blind and the original colors of her Enchantix outfit that were used before the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix in "From the Ashes" are shown. *After miniaturizing, Aisha is shown topless from behind. **Interestingly, 4kids have censored this mistake, but Aisha's top is still colored wrong. *While the Winx are using their fairy dust, there is a production scene. *After hearing the Trix's response to his question, Valtor starts to turn around and when he does, his gloves disappear. *When Bloom shouts for Stella when Darcy made an illusion on her, Tecna's eyes were shown to be yellow. *There is one scene in which Tecna's wings had a lower portion of it. *At one point, Flora's missing her socks. **Towards the end of the episode, Flora's earrings and necklace are missing, and her socks are the wrong length. *While the Winx are gathering around the Trix for the Enchantix Final Attack, Flora's wings are larger than normal in one scene. *After the Winx transform, their wings are not flapping and have no sparkles. FloraPjsWCEp324.png|Flora's highlights are missing. Ep324Mistake(1).png|Tecna's hair is on the wrong side. Stella's hair is not in low pigtails. Ep324Mistake(2).png|Faragonda's lips are missing. Ep324Mistake(3).png|One of the few times Tecna's tights are missing. Ep324Mistake(4).png|Valtor's gloves are missing. Layla_blind.png|Aisha's blind again. mistake of 324.png|Production scene jc5c9JtueDU.jpg|Aisha's missing top. Ep324Mistake(5).png|Tecna's eye color is wrong. Ep324Mistake(6).png|Tecna's wings have a lower portion. Ep324Mistake(7).png|Flora's missing earrings and necklace. Her socks are way too high. Quotes Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume Category:Season 3 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Episodes